


Jealous

by xofstardust



Series: Shipping prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofstardust/pseuds/xofstardust
Summary: “Wait a minute…” He murmured to himself, turning to stare up at the other. Suddenly, it had all clicked. “Are youjealous?”It took a few seconds for the words to register, it seemed, for Shiro could only stare down at him blankly before those warm grey eyes began to waver and widen in surprise. “I-… No, o-of course not, I Just–” The stammering was all the confirmation he needed. Shiro didnotstammer.





	Jealous

     Shiro had never been what one would call the _‘clingy type’_ , the older man having always respected any and all boundaries established by friends, family, and lovers alike. It was just one of the many things Lance had loved about him. There were no questions of whereabouts when all Lance wanted to do was hang out with friends and take a night off for fun; Not a single word of doubt in contradiction to Lance’s retelling of his day and what he’d done during his time away. The man was patient, always willing to listen to the brunet’s ramblings with a small smile on his lips, inquiring further details on something he found particularly interesting as a way to rile more excitement from the younger.

     Shiro was, in summary, a wonderful and near  _perfect_ boyfriend, and Lance was absolutely head over heels for him.

     Because of this, it was so painfully easy to tell when something was amiss with the older man. His tone was clipped, eyes which were usually expressive becoming walled off, betraying nothing to what lied underneath. That smile which usually melted hearts growing forced and insincere. It was the act he put on in Lance’s presence, when he didn’t want the younger to worry over something that had occurred to him personally, of course, until he was questioned over the matter– then he was honest, relinquishing his brave act and entrusting his woes onto his partner, who had never failed to comfort and give what advice he could.

      _So why isn’t he opening up now?_ Lance couldn’t help but wonder, cobalt gaze shifting from their group of friends, towards Shiro at his side. Lightly did he pick at his food on the table, laughing at whatever joke Hunk had said from across him, silently worrying over his boyfriend’s internal thoughts. 

     Even from the profile view, Lance could tell something was wrong. It wasn’t unusual for Shiro to hold him close at his side. Lance had always been eager to practically shove his entire self against the other in relaxation whenever they sat beside each other. An arm was always looped around Shiro’s middle, or in the rare instances he gained height over the man, around Shiro’s neck. There was always some form of contact he wanted established

      _Lance_ was the _‘clingy type’_ , always had been.

     So why, pray tell, did Shiro _refuse_ to ease up on his hold of him? And just why, exactly, did he only tense further each time a drunken stranger came by to attempt at flirting with him? Not to say it was new to Lance. He was flirtatious by nature, friendly to a fault that most would consider _shameful_ , but he knew Shiro wouldn’t take it to heart (The man never had). It was what made going out together so _comfortable_ , because Shiro knew just how dedicated Lance was to him. 

     Every vocal exchange of compliments meant nothing more than just that, and whenever Lance saw a pretty face, he’d always nudge the older on the side and ask for his opinion.  _‘She’s pretty, right?!’_ He would ask.  _‘Yeah, she’s really pretty.’_ Shiro would respond, giving a nod of approval before they both moved on from the matter. It was light, comfortable, and a mutual understanding between them both.

     Okay, so _maybe_ that last random blonde, who had made it her business to perch herself right on the corner of their table had been a bit _too_ handsy. Lance didn’t mind, laughing it off as her manicured fingers brushed a bit of hair behind his ear and called him handsome. A simple, and yet confident  _‘Why, thank you~!’_  had been given in return, followed by a compliment of her beauty in return, and she had been reduced to a fit of giggles. It was only shortly after that he had declined her offer of her number, making a show of wrapping his arms around Shiro and declaring how he had already been claimed by a man more handsome than himself (Shiro had blushed cutely at that).

     It was a normal occurrence, so he couldn’t quite figure out just what had happened to change the older man’s demeanor.

     Maybe… he always reacted that way? Lance had always asked if the flirting bothered him, and Shiro would always reassure him… And Lance would believe him. Shiro was always honest with him, after all, so why would he _ever_ doubt–

     “Wait a minute…” He murmured to himself, turning to stare up at the other. Suddenly, it had all clicked. “Are you _jealous_?”

     It took a few seconds for the words to register, it seemed, for Shiro could only stare down at him blankly before those warm grey eyes began to waver and widen in surprise. “I-… No, o-of course not, I Just–” The stammering was all the confirmation he needed. Shiro did _not_ stammer.

     “You _are_ jealous! Holy crow, Shiro, you’re _jealous_!” Maybe he shouldn’t have been as ecstatic as he was, and perhaps any other person would have grown angry or felt the need to scold their partner for whatever reason they chose– having little faith in them, doubting them, believing they’d be unfaithful– but all Lance felt was glee with a side of great amusement. “Awh, you scared someone else is gonna swoop in and take me away?”

     “ _Lance_ –!” Was the hushed retort, more than likely hoping it would be enough to quiet the younger. It only resulted in Lance’s boisterous laughter, the sound drawing in the attention of both friends and random patrons alike.

     “Don’t worry,” he reassured, smacking an obnoxious kiss onto the older man’s shoulder with a grin, “I’m not mad.”

     Conversation returned to it’s natural flow shortly after, Lance waving off the matter in favor of snatching a curly fry from Keith’s plate, riling the ravenet into a small argument over  _‘keeping your grubby hands off other’s food’_. Things seemed normal at their table, and the arm around his shoulders had even loosened to a more relaxed hold.

     “We’ll talk more at home.” Lance spoke quietly so only Shiro could hear, receiving a worried look from his boyfriend– though it slowly lessened upon the soft gaze Lance had given in return. No, he wasn’t mad, not in the slightest.

     After all… Shiro was, in summary, a wonderful and entirely  _perfect_ boyfriend, and Lance was absolutely head over heels for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Done from a little [shipping prompt](https://xofstardust.tumblr.com/post/169594482952/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) (feel free to send in more)! I've never written Shance before, much less, _Lance_ , so I was glad how many people liked this on my blog c: I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://xofstardust.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
